


Snatched

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: From the very first moment, Baekhyun is snatched





	Snatched

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Chanyeollie! All the best wishes for your birthday, and may the rest of your life be filled with happiness and success and everything you could ever dream of!

 The first time Baekhyun and Chanyeol met, they were nineteen.

 Freshly out of high school, they were just about to start university, both obviously nervous and a bit overwhelmed by how big and hectic everything seemed. But as Baekhyun’s eyes wandered across the gathered people to come to a stop when Chanyeol met his gaze, everything around them just came to a halt. All the sounds tuned out, nothing remained but the two of them, just standing and staring at each other for several seconds (minutes? Hours? Days? It felt like an eternity to Baekhyun).

 And when Chanyeol finally blinked, prompting Baekhyun to blink as well, a spark went through Baekhyun’s body, telling him that  _ this was it _ . This tall boy with the large ears was going to be important to Baekhyun in some way or the other, he just  _ knew _ it. And it seemed like Chanyeol came to the same conclusion, as he burst into a giant smile and made his way over to where Baekhyun was standing, hand already outstretched by the time he arrived.

 “Hey, I’m Chanyeol,” he said, in a deep voice that immediately made an impression on Baekhyun, all the way down to his core.

 “I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun answered as he took Chanyeol’s hand, unable to hold back a smile as they cemented the foundation of their friendship right then and there.

 It did not take long for them to get to know each other and get close, finding kindred souls in each other, and Baekhyun knew that this would last forever. Soul mates in some shape or form, deeply intertwined with each other.

 

_ Baekhyun is snatched. _

 

 When Baekhyun and Chanyeol were twenty (well, Baekhyun was, but not Chanyeol since he had a late November birthday), things were progressing honestly rather naturally in a certain direction. Baekhyun was honestly not surprised when he realized his own feelings - he had known that Chanyeol would be important to him, be it platonically or romantically.

 But Baekhyun was a bit surprised when Chanyeol, as they were sitting and talking on the swings of a night-darkened playground, suddenly leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 It was merely anything more than a quick peck, no pressure, just the brush of soft, moistened skin against skin, but it traveled deep down into Baekhyun’s toes, once again shaking him to the core.

 Chanyeol’s face and the tips of his ears were red, even in the faint light of a streetlamp far away, when he pulled back.

 “I-I think I really like you…,” he said, deep voice shaky and quiet, and Baekhyun could not help but smile even thought it felt like his entire face was burning up.

 “I should hope so,” Baekhyun said, unable to refrain from teasing Chanyeol  _ just a little bit _ , causing Chanyeol to huff a little.

 “No, I mean, I think I really like you, like more than just a friend,” Chanyeol clarified, frowning and looking oh so charming that it was not strange that Baekhyun’s heart seemed to be wanting to pound its way out of his chest.

 “Yeah, I really should hope so, considering I’m pretty sure I like you more than a friend too,” Baekhyun said, voice barely above a whisper, swallowed by the night yet laid open in the moonlight for Chanyeol to know.

 “W-wait, what? You do?!” Chanyeol gasped out, eyes wide and round in surprise, making Baekhyun laugh as he felt like he was about to die from his heart working overtime and the butterflies in his belly trying to make their way out through his body.

 But what a sweet death it would be!

 “Yeah, I do,” Baekhyun laughed, and then his laughter was swallowed by Chanyeol’s lips as they shared one, two, three,  _ countless _ kisses under the gentle gaze of the moon.

 

_ Baekhyun is utterly snatched. _

 

 Their first date was a movie date, and they went to see  _ The Amazing Spider-Man _ . Both being comic fans, both having a preference for Marvel, and both loving Iron Man, it was an obvious choice for their first date, especially since the movie was just released.

 Though, truth be told, they would probably have gone and seen it anyway even if they had not confessed to each other… But they both ignored that.

 “You know what?” Baekhyun mused as they walked out of the cinema, sharing different theories and gushing over all the cool things. “I really hope they make a Deadpool movie in the future. Like, a real one, not the shitty Deadpool from Wolverine!”

 “Yeah, that’d be so cool!” Chanyeol agreed, eyes sparkling as he began to wave his hands around. “Just a messy, funny movie with a not really superhero who doesn’t really give a shit about anything, but is still somehow managing to save the world,  _ yes _ ! I need that in my life!”

 They discussed the details of their little dream project all the way to their favorite pizza place, getting into arguments over who they thought should play Deadpool. Chanyeol thought that while  _ X-Men Origins: Wolverine _ ’s Deadpool ended up being pretty shitty, Ryan Reynolds still managed to bring out a pretty fun character - up until the point he was made into a mute murder machine. But Baekhyun disagreed and thought that somebody else should have a turn at bringing the violent vigilante to life, though he at the moment had no suggestions.

 And so, they ended up having their first little argument as a couple during their first date, but it led to nothing more than slight annoyance until Chanyeol tried to convince Baekhyun to join “the dark side” through kisses, attacking his poor boyfriend until Baekhyun was almost screaming in laughter and agreeing to keep an open mind about Ryan Reynolds. That was the most he could agree to, and Chanyeol accepted it.

 

_ Baekhyun is totally and completely snatched. _

 

 Baekhyun and Chanyeol celebrated New Year’s Eve together, with good food, better music, and the best company - just the two of them. And as the clock neared twelve, they headed outside onto the tiny balcony, both wrapped in thick coats and with glasses of champagne in their hands as they waited for the countdown to begin and the fireworks to light up the sky.

 “Look, Baekhyunnie, it’s snowing!” Chanyeol excitedly exclaimed, and surely enough, soon Baekhyun was making out tiny snowflakes dancing through the air. “Ah, so romantic!”

 “I know, I set them up for it,” Baekhyun could not help but drawl, winking as Chanyeol turned to him in surprise, grinning widely as Chanyeol burst into such a forceful laughter that he almost spilled all of his champagne.

 “If you managed to convince the weather to snow for us tonight, you truly are just as magical as you appear,” Chanyeol murmured as he leaned down towards Baekhyun, his words setting Baekhyun’s cheeks aflame (but he blamed it on the cold).

 “Hey, what are you being so cheesy for?” Baekhyun chuckled, breath hitching as Chanyeol leaned even closer, until their lips were almost touching.

 “ _ Because I love you _ ,” Chanyeol breathed out, shock making Baekhyun’s mouth drop open, and Chanyeol took advantage of that as he swooped down to catch Baekhyun’s lips in a heated kiss.

 They had never said those three words to each other before. Even though Baekhyun knew that was what he felt, and was pretty sure Chanyeol felt the same, this was the first time anyone of them had uttered them.

 “I love you too,” Baekhyun stressed out when they separated for air, before he dove right back in again.

 “We’re going to miss the new year,” Chanyeol got out the next time they pulled back from each other to breathe, but Baekhyun just shrugged.

 “I want to end this year and begin the next with something good, and what is better than kissing you?” Baekhyun asked, blinking up at his lovely blushing boyfriend.

 “Goddammit, you’re so cheesy!” Chanyeol groaned, making Baekhyun laugh before all of his sounds were swallowed up by Chanyeol.

 They missed when the clock struck twelve, pulling back enough to clink their glasses together in a toast afterwards and watch the fireworks for a little bit, before hurrying back inside. Champagne was quickly drained and clothes quickly discarded, as they wanted,  _ needed _ , to be as close as possible as soon as possibly, to mark flesh and hearts with declarations of love.

 There were not only fireworks being painted in bold colors across the winter night sky outside of their bedroom that night.

 

_ Baekhyun is irrevocably snatched. _

 

 They graduated from university together, getting jobs and moving into an apartment immediately. A dog quickly followed, because even though Chanyeol was allergic, he loved animals, and Baekhyun did too. As long as they cleaned regularly, and Chanyeol had medication for whenever his health was a bit low, it would be fine.

 They quickly settled into a routine, their love turning more mellow and sweet over time instead of that fierce and fiery kind that love often was in the beginning, but they did not mourn the loss, dislike the change. No, they enjoyed it for what it was - the security of being together with their soulmate, settling into an everlasting love.

 Because the strongly burning passionate love was an exhausting love, and did not do well for a longer love. And it was not like they lost the passion and lust for each other - they just did not feel the need to crazily express their feelings through infuriating kisses and touches all the time anymore.

 No, this love was like gently glowing ember, deep in their souls, warming them from the inside and letting them know that forever was what they were aiming for.

 And since forever was what they were aiming for, Baekhyun knew that there was one more step he wanted to take with Chanyeol, another stop in their journey. A hopefully permanent tie to bind the two of them together until death do them part, and even beyond into whatever came after life.

 It was Chanyeol who had walked over that day so many years ago and offered his hand, it was Chanyeol who had kissed Baekhyun and told him his feelings, it was Chanyeol who had first told Baekhyun he loved him. And so now, it was Baekhyun’s turn to take the next step in their relationship. He knew that Chanyeol would not in the least mind doing it himself, but Baekhyun  _ wanted _ to do it, felt that it was important to show that he was just as invested in their relationship, even if Chanyeol already knew that.

 So Baekhyun was the one who went to the jewelry store to pick out their rings. It was Baekhyun who sneakily got ahold of Chanyeol’s left ring finger size so that it would fit. It was Baekhyun who paid and picked up the rings when they were finally finished.

 And then it was Baekhyun who, during a mini vacation to the lakeside, during a walk with their dog, went down on one knee and shocked Chanyeol. They were by the lake, with the sun setting beautifully into the water, the forest around them creating an otherworldly atmosphere.

 “Do you want to marry me, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, voice wavering even though he tried to clear once, twice, his heart pounding just as hard, maybe harder, than it had all of those years ago when it had been him and Chanyeol on a swingset on a dark playground. The butterflied were also there, making his body tremble, but Baekhyun swallowed hard and bit his lower lip to keep from fainting as he waited for Chanyeol to answer him.

 “ _ Fuck _ , of course I do!” Chanyeol finally spluttered, tears filling his giant eyes as he fell to his knees in front of Baekhyun, cupped his face, and kissed him so deep that Baekhyun’s toes curled.

 Baekhyun’s head was spinning from relief, from all of the tension finally releasing, and from the way Chanyeol was stealing all of his oxygen, but he had never been more happy in his life. Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, he laughed into their kiss, a kiss tasting of the tears of their overwhelmed and so  _ so _ incredibly happy minds. Nothing could take away from this moment, not the mosquito that somehow dodged Baekhyun’s religiously applied anti-mosquito, nor the wet and smelly dog kisses their faces were attacked with.

 And when Baekhyun called his mother later to tell her that he was getting married, his mother had screamed in happiness, the both of them bursting into happy tears.

 

_ Baekhyun is snatched engaged. _

 

 They entered from the sides, meeting up in the middle to walk the last part together. Together and at the same level, neither below the other, equals in everything.

 Chanyeol looked so dashing in his black suit, matching Baekhyun’s own, black hair done up and out of his face, so incredibly handsome even with his red-rimmed eyes. Maybe that just added to it all, the fact that Chanyeol was wearing his heart on his sleeve like that, showing all of his feelings.

 “Don’t cry,” Baekhyun mumbled, trying to blink his own tears away, a wobbly smile on his lips as they hooked their arms together and made their way down the aisle next to each other. “You’re gonna make me cry!”

 “I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” Chanyeol managed to whisper, taking deep breaths to try to calm down. “You’re looking so handsome and I can’t believe this is happening!”

 Baekhyun could not help the wet chuckle as they stepped up the podium, because he understood. It was mind-blowing, to be honest, to stand here with Chanyeol as the officiant began their  _ wedding _ .

 Who would ever have thought that this was where they would end up?

 A small part of Baekhyun reminded him that it had most certainly known, because so many years ago, when their eyes had met for the first time, Baekhyun had known that Chanyeol would be important for him, in one way or the other.

 And as they read their promises of forever and slid their rings down each other’s fingers, nothing reverberated more true in Baekhyun’s very soul.

 They were each other’s for eternity, intertwinement sealed with the sweetest kiss.

 

_ Baekhyun is snatched married. _

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU MEAN I READ THE WHOLE "BAEKYEOL STARED INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES FOR TEN SECONDS AND KNEW THAT THIS WAS IT, THIS WAS FOREVER" FROM CHANYEOL'S 2012 BIRTHDAY PARTY AND GOT INSPIRED??? This was not meant to be written now and published, but I kinda got inspired, and off we went :') I actually had the plan for this fic since some time ago (since late August actually), with the "Baekhyun is (...) snatched" already written down (thought I combined two into "totally and completely"), but I didn't feel inspired enough for the story itself until - well, obviously just now. I read the fanacc, thought some about it, and then spent like 2-3h writing this down, heh... I find it cute, at least... (please feed me with comments ;;)


End file.
